I will remember you
by Twilight-in-ur-eyes
Summary: Riku just saw what lies infront her eyes. She can’t bear it anymore. All she need is to get away and hoping she would forget it. As she did, the memory of her and him playing like a movie. Will she be able to forget? Full summary inside.. R


**Summary**: Riku just saw what lies infront her eyes. She can't bear it anymore. All she need is to get away and hoping she would forget it. As she did, the memory of her and him playing like a movie. Will she be able to forget? Or will she meet someone new to help her forget? RnR..

**Author note**: Before you guys get confuse, Dark is not in Daisuke's body but Daisuke was still the same, apart from his 'easily blushed' kind. He's still clumsy, like art and stuff but his more mature. And I don't own DNangel, no one did actually apart from the director.

Chapter 1

Riku ran as fast as she can. She doesn't want to see it anymore. Pure crystal rolled down her cheek like waterfall. She didn't care who she ran into, she just keep on running. To wherever part that will take her. All the feelings are mixing up inside her. _How could he? _She felt hatred, hurt, pain…

_My world had gone upside down. My life is a mess right now. I thought I could trust him. I thought he was unlike other guys. But I was wrong. I was way wrong. He's a jerk, a living liar. And he's a…betrayer. I'm such a fool to fall for him, but more importantly I'm such a fool to let him in my life. All those words are nothing but flowing poison that I thought fragment. _

Riku stopped for a while to catch some air. The incident that happened just now hunting her mind…

Flashback…

"Where is Niwa-kun?" Risa asked impatiently. "It's already 15 minutes now," she continued. "Relax Risa! He'll be here any minute now. He's usually late," Riku replied. The three of them were going to the movie complex together. Its actually _four_ of them but Satoshi said he have something to do. It was supposed to be a 'double date' even though the only one who's dating is Riku and Daisuke. Risa and Satoshi is just an excuse for them but eventually Satoshi cant make it, so it just leave the three of them.

But lately, Riku notice that Daisuke has been acting quite strange towards her. Half of her thought that he's avoiding her but when she thinks again, its just some negative thought that disturbing her mind. Why would he avoid her? They are more close then anyone and yet, it does seem disturbing.

"I'm going to the toilet. Inform Daisuke when he arrives ok?" Riku said as she walked towards the toilet that locate quite near from the actual theater site. 'Yea' she heard Risa mumbled softly.

When Riku stepped out of the ladies room, she saw Daisuke and he was holding a girl hand. "Harada-san…" Riku heard him said. Whether she likes it or not, she eavesdrop them. She saw her sister looked straight into Daisuke's eyes. "Niwa-kun… You got my sister," Risa said. "But you're my 1st sacred maiden and I like it to remain that way," Daisuke said unaware that Riku was standing there.

Some how, Riku felt a blade cut thru her heart. A feeling she must kept silent. She like to run at that moment but it's like her feet was stuck to the floor. The conversation continues whether Riku like it or not. "Harada-san, the only reason I'm attracted to Riku-san are maybe because.. maybe because she's the other side of you. But somehow, she's not you. And the girl I think I fell in love is you… and _only you_," Riku felt like her world is turning upside down. She can't believe that the only guy she trusts just said that.

Risa just stared at Daisuke. Riku can't believe she's not doing anything. "Harada-san that's my true feeling.." Daisuke continue but Risa shook her head. And Daisuke doesn't stop there. He move forward towards Risa and press his lips to hers. That does it. Riku can't stand the scene that she's watching. She turned around and the last thing she heard was Risa shouted her name.

End flashback..

The rain started to pour heavily. Riku wipe her tears and looked around. She tried to figure out where she is but all she know that she's lost. She can't believe she ran that far and yet, she did. She walked under a shed. She still has her cell but no way is she calling Risa or anyone after _that_ happened. Her parents are out of town again and their butler is not working today. Riku figured maybe she should stay for a while, maybe the rain will stop for a few minutes.

But Riku thought was wrong. The rain is getting worst and her jean and jacket are half wet. Maybe calling Risa wasn't such a bad idea after all. As she took her cell from her pocket, she just remembered something; it had run out of battery! 'Damn' she cursed the phone _and_ her luck.

Riku looked around and saw a couple walking together. The guy was holding the umbrella, somehow protecting the women from the rain. They are walking happily together. Riku remembered one of the unforgettable moments she spent with Daisuke.

**_#-Memory_**

_It was raining quite heavily. Riku forget to bring her umbrella. She was standing infront of the school main door and since everyone had gone home, it was kinda quiet around. Today's Riku turned to clean up the class room so she had to stay back. _

"_Are you alone?" suddenly a voice came from behind her. Riku turned and notice a certain red headed boy was standing behind her, holding an umbrella. "Um, yea, Niwa-kun.. I forgot to bring my umbrella so I just have to wait for the rain to stop," Riku said, added a nervous laugh. _

_Daisuke smiled at her. 'Niwa-kun smile is so kawaii' Riku seems to think at that moment. 'Omg, what did I just thought!' Riku then blushed. "Harada-san? Are you ok?" Daisuke asked, and his face showed that he looked concern. _

"_Um, yea.." Riku replied. "Looks like the rain won't stop for a moment. How about I walked you home? We can share the umbrella," Daisuke said. "A-are you sure? If it troubles you then I'm okay with waiting for the rain to stop," Riku said. "No way. It won't be a trouble, Harada-san," Riku smiled at him. "Okay then."_

_As they walked down the road, both of them kept quiet. Riku either looked at the sceneries or the rain but never at Daisuke. Somehow she couldn't stand the silent, so she started the conversation._

"_So, Niwa-kun..? How's your art class? I heard that you drew a beautiful picture of a lady that impress the everyone, even the principle come and looked at it," Riku said looking at Daisuke and he blushed._

"_Oh, that.., it was nothing actually. I just like drawing. And somehow, I came out with the idea to draw her," Daisuke said._

"_Oh. Who's 'her'?" Riku asked._

"_Oh. She's just my.. urm, Sacred Maiden," Daisuke replied._

"_Sacred maiden?" Riku asked. She was totally confused about it. _

"_Yea.. like you girls always said 'Perfect Guy' or 'Mr. Right'. To me, I mean to guys, we called it 'Sacred Maiden'," Daisuke said hopefully Riku will get the picture _(A/N: And I hope you guys will get the picture too..)

"_Ah.. so its like that. How interesting. So who's your 'Sacred Maiden'?" Riku asked and she guess its Risa since everyone knows that Daisuke has an eye for Risa since Middle School. _

"_Huh? Urm.. no one. I mean, yea.. I just drew her. You know its hard to find the perfect one," Daisuke said it nervously. Riku just stared at him. "So how's your sport team been going on, Harada-san? Good?" He continued, obviously wanted to change the subject. "Huh? Oh that. Its fine," Riku said as she looked down. "Oh glad to hear it, Harada-san," Daisuke said. _

"_Can you not call me 'Harada-san'? That made me confused to whom you are referring to. Me or Risa," Suddenly Riku yelled but then she regretting it back as Daisuke stopped and looked at her straight into her eyes. Riku looked away. "Sorry for yelling at you," Riku said as she continued walking, so does Daisuke._

"_Its ok. Not really your fault," Daisuke said slowly. 'How can he say that? We were just having a perfect conversation and I suddenly ruined it by yelling at him for some stupid name calling' Riku thought._

"_That's your house right?" Riku looked at the direction Daisuke was pointing. "Yea.. but you don't hav-" Daisuke then cut. "That's ok, I escort you to your front door," "Urm, ok.." Riku said._

_As they arrived at Riku's front door._

"_Thanks for sending me back home, Niwa-kun," Riku said as she turned to go inside the house but Daisuke grabbed her wrist. "Welcome, **Riku-san**. It was great to have the conversation with you. I love to do it again sometime," Daisuke said, smiling at her._

_Riku blushed deeply._

……………

Somehow, Riku smiled but then her smile faded away when she remembered what happened just now. Riku noticed that the rain had drizzle. She walked out of the shed and looked around but she still can't make up where she is.

The night was glitter dark. The stars were shining dimly. The rain had stopped a while ago. There were not so many cars around, just a few trucks and Lorries. Riku figured that she must be in some kind of building site. It was scary walking alone. She then noticed that there's an open field. She walked over and sat down at the wet grass. It somehow felt cold and peaceful. Suddenly a memory of her and Daisuke popped inside her mind.

_**#-Memory **_

_**Riiinnnggg.. **The phone rang at the Harada mansion. The elder Harada answered, "Hello, Harada's resident." "Riku-san? What are you up to?" a familiar voice said on the other side of the phone. "Niwa-kun? I was doing my homework but I'm done now. Why?" Riku asked curiously. _

"_Um, if you don't mind, I want to star gaze with you tonight. You are not too busy right?" Daisuke replied. "Of course I'm not. And what time do you want me to meet you?" Riku asked excitedly. "I'll come to your house in less then 10 minutes…'kay?" "Sure. I'll wait," Riku beamed. _

_Ten minutes later.._

'_Knock'.. 'Knock'.. There was a soft knock. _

_Riku ran towards the door. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and a denim jacket together with a bell bottom jean she borrowed from Risa. "Niwa-kun." She said it after she opened the door. He was wearing a cargo pants and a blue t-shirt. "Riku-san. Nice outfit," he smirked. Riku blushed. _

"_Hey, come on. I show you my secret place. For star gazing," Daisuke said as she pulled Riku's hand. "Niw-.. whoa.." Riku was cut of when Daisuke pulled her. He stopped when he saw Riku was incapable of running anymore. When Riku looked at Daisuke he was smiling ahead. "Come on, the place is just ahead…" Daisuke said, still smiling. _

_They walked towards the place Daisuke was talking about. Along the way, Riku asked a couple of times where the place is but all she get for an answer was 'You'll see'. After a 10 minutes walk, they reached a park. Daisuke lead the way as Riku followed him slowly. _

_Riku looked back. It was kind of far where they had walk. "Um, Niwa-kun.. are you sure we are walking the right way?" Riku asked but when she turned around, she stared. _

_At the end of the path way, there's an open field, fill with green grass and colorful flowers but most of all, the sky. It was open and glitter with stars. _(A/N: Ok, I dun know how to describe it but to those who watch episode 18, you know what its like..)

"_How you like it?" Daisuke asked, looking at Riku. Riku, who was still staring, smiled. "I can't believe it. Its so beautiful," _

_Both of them sat together under the stars, watched it and talked. They spend the night together and it's the best night Riku had ever had in her life._

……………

Riku stood up. 'I have to find my way home or atleast a phone to call Risa.' Riku thought. She walked towards the east side and notice that she was walking towards a cliff. The place she was standing is unsteady.

'I got to get out of here' Riku began to walked back but it was too late, it began to crack up and Riku felt her body was being thrown down. 'Oh my god, I'm going to die' Riku screamed and suddenly she felt someone grabbed her waist and pulled her back up.

Riku looked at the person who just saves her. It was a guy, with violet hair. He was smiling at her and his eyes showed concern. Riku tried to say something but then suddenly everything became blurry and the last thing she knew he was shaking her.

Risa was terrified, terrified and mad at Daisuke. Her sister had been missing for more then an hour and it was all because of Daisuke. Daisuke tried to comfort her but all he gets was Risa calling him 'Baka'. Even Satoshi came to Risa's house to try to talk to her.

"Harada-san, look.. if you can stop screaming at Daisuke maybe we can search for your sister together," Satoshi said calmly and looking at Daisuke who was standing behind him. Satoshi knew that Daisuke was afraid, behind his red eyes shows the feeling he was holding. Afraid, fear and regret.

Risa eyes suddenly filled with tears. Both Satoshi and Daisuke looked worried. "Harada-san.." Daisuke said his voice sound weak. 'That's it' Satoshi thought then he pulled Risa's hand. "We are going to search for Riku right now. You are with us too Daisuke," Satoshi said coolly. Risa stared at Satoshi. 'His blue eyes always fills with seriousness and his voice sound so mature, maybe that's why I've been having those vibes around Hiwatari-kun' Risa thought.

Daisuke called his parents to inform about the missing Riku but left out the reason why. Emiko was worried and willing to help or call the police but Daisuke said Riku mustn't be anywhere far. Satoshi suggest that they began searching for Riku at the fountain and the others just agreed.

Three solemn faces walked across the street. As they were walking their mind began to wonder too.

'I hope Riku's fine. Darn that Daisuke, pouring his feelings to me without thinking about Riku's feelings. That two-timer.. urg!' Risa groaned.

'Why did I care about Harada-san so much? I mean, I rushed from work just to be there for her and she makes me feel like I'll sacrifice anything for her, just so she won't drop any tears' Satoshi thought.

'Riku-san and Harada-san. I felt guilty and yet, I regret. Who am I falling in love with? Whom did I care about? But mostly, who's my Sacred Maiden..?' Daisuke thought as he looked at the sky, as if the sky has the answer.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the town..

…………………

Before you guys leave, please review cuz if not, I certainly won't continue. Well that depends b'cuz I have this other fanfic and I don't know which to continue. Read the other one and kinda like vote. Which you like best?


End file.
